


Twin Sized Mattress

by laseroil



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff and Angst, High School, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Pining, techno is just so inlove
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laseroil/pseuds/laseroil
Summary: Techno was love-struck by the peculiar blonde.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 11
Kudos: 248





	Twin Sized Mattress

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance, I only know how to write angst and project into writing!

He was special. Technoblade knew this. He knew this from the first day he saw him sauntering into the halls of their high school. He knew from the unique way he dressed, from his black studs to his black gloves. Most notably, Techno knew, from his shoulder-length blonde waves that covered his sunkissed freckled face.

Techno decided he especially liked it during History class when the exquisite boy would pull his hair back into two braids, showing off his soft face with bright eyes.

He was tall but dainty. He rarely spoke, but when he did it was, important.

Techno remembers when he first heard him speak. it was an extra hot day in April. Everyone was exhausted with the semester, ready for summer break.

The image of the blonde's face was burned into Technos's mind. That day he had worn an olive green oversized sweater; Techno didn't understand this much, especially with the hot temperatures of 95 degrees. He paired with black skinny jeans and black vans, along with his oh soo famous black gloves.

Techno never understood the gloves.

Despite the long history lesson he should've been listening to, and his best friend, Wilbur, constantly nagging at him, Techno couldn't keep his eyes off the boy across the room. carefully taking notes with a black headband keeping his flyaways off his face.  
Techno loved to study his face. From his flustered red cheeks to the way he gnawed on his bottom lip when focusing. He had high cheekbones and a chub on his cheeks. Techno could appreciate him for hours. 

Although, Techno must've zoned out. He could swear it was only a second. But suddenly the angel was angry. He was gripping his pencil while shouting at their teacher. The room had gone quiet apart from the blonde. The Kids who were skrewing around or sleeping were now looking at the boy who seemed so so frustrated.

The soft aura in the air had quickly changed to a dark red mud. Techno remembers jumping in fear as the teacher threw a book at the young boy.

Anger coated the blonde's face as he left the room without another word.

To put it simply, the entire class was confused. Whispers were heard around the room of students saying this boy, Clay, was calling out their teacher for being racist. A grin grew across Technos's face as he turned his head towards the oak door that separated the brunette and blonde.

Techno made it a goal to befriend the passionate boy.

This would become apparently difficult. With not only, Techno himself being one of the biggest outcasted introvert of the school, but also the cold aura coming from the blonde during lunch.

Techno almost didn't even approach the blonde. How much would the embarrassment be worth?

The pink-haired boy ignored the shaking in his hands as he approached with false confidence plastered over his face.

"You put on quite a show in Mr. Hoaxs' History class today." Techno had the most shit-eating smirk on his face as he placed his lunch tray across from Clay.  
Though the blonde didn't say anything. He simply rolled his eyes and started to stand up.

"Wait no! Stay here, I wanna be friends." The pinkettes face softened into a gentle smile as he made eye contact with the boy in front of him.

"If you say so."

As it turns out, Clay got into loads of trouble often. Even if the reasons were completely justified, in his opinion.

"I have a week of suspension," Clay spoke softly.

Techno walked next to the other boy as he rambled about how stupid the school system was. He loved that about him. His passion, his determination, his uniqueness. He was incredible.

It was a pleasant day, early in December. The sun was already headed towards the horizon as they walked with each other, away from the school. Despite being winter, it was still comfortable to walk outside but was needed with the company of a sweater or hat. Clay kept himself safe within his oversized grey sweater and black gloves.

Techno liked it this way. The two of them walking across the roads with gentle smiles and flushed cheeks. He cherished it over a carpool or school bus.

"Techno? Are you even listening?" Clay was now peering over at the latter, a worried look drew across his face.

"Yeah, yeah! The school is dumb! I agree." The blonde's face flashed a sad expression and his body slouched. "That's not what you were talking about, is it?"

Clay shook his head, pieces of hair slightly falling in front of his face.

"Do you ever feel like we're missing something?" Clay asked quietly, regaining the walking pace he had before.

"I mean, yeah! All the time. Sometimes my mom would rather me stay in and I'll see Wilbur hanging out with our buds and I just yearn to join them!" Techno laughed. It quickly softened when Clay didn't laugh with him. Techno would’ve loved to hear his laugh at this moment.

"But, what if there's more! Not just, friends and parties. I want to live! I want to.." Clay let out a loud frustrated groan before silencing himself.

"Is everything alright?" It didn't take a genius to figure out this would be a heavy conversation.

And Techno was okay with that. He was ready to sit down and comfort his friend with what was going on through his brain.

But Clay was quick to shut it down.

"Just forget I said anything. I'm gonna head home, I'll see you later."

Before Techno could mutter a goodbye Clay was already across the street. His hands found their way deep into his grey sweater and he quickly walked away.

That was... Strange, Techno decided.

Giving an adjective to every interaction was important to Techno. To water down the conversation to a simple word so he could forget about it. So he didn't have to look back on the conversation without noting it as a specific feeling.

Very rarely did he have _strange_ conversations with Clay, but they'd still come up.

The contents of them always changed, but the general aura around them stayed consistent.

Sometimes they'd be short. Consisting of Clay rambling on about how bored he was, and how badly he wanted change. Something new and exciting.

Sometimes they'd be long. Clay gave Techno his entire plan if he ever had to run away, how he'd take a bus to his dad's house, and take his savings and go somewhere where he could start over. Dreams Clay held close to his heart. Futures he wished for. A life different and more eventful than what he was living now in their worn-out forgotten town in the midwest. 

Sometimes they'd be sweet. The blonde showered Techno in gifts for no reason, giving him old trinkets that meant a lot to Clay, or buying him expensive sweaters or books. Techno would always express his gratitude, loving every bit Clay gave to him.

Sometimes they'd be full of love. Clay giving him hugs, or telling how much he meant to him. How that day they met in April was the day that changed his life. These were Technos' favourite. When Clay was just a bit more clingy than usual, allowing Techno to hold him. For tender touches and words that felt far from friendly. Sweet nothings whispered into the cold air. 

Sometimes they'd be scary. Clay would look at Techno with pleading eyes, asking what would happen if he disappeared. If he left and never came back. He asked Techno if anyone would even notice, would the word bat an eye? “The sun would still rise, right? The birds would continue to fly!” He’d say. These frightened Techno the most. Techno didn't think Clay realized that without him here the sun wouldn’t shine as bright. The birds wouldn’t fly as straight.

Techno knew Clay didn't have it easy at home, he just didn't know to what extent. He noticed the red flags, every warning sign that presented themselves to him, but he ignored them. He ignored every bruise, opting to instead remind Clay of how great he was. He ignored every scare to instead take Clay out.

Techno liked that. Nights when he and the blonde would be out past curfew. Laughing in 7/11 aisles purchasing energy drinks that were definitely bad for them. Sometimes they’d purchase a shared Slurpee, ‘Best to save money!’ Clay would say. Techno pretended he didn't enjoy it, he pretended he didn’t love the way the blonde's face would scrunch up whenever he got a brain freeze. ‘Slow down, we have a night.’ Techno would smile, Clay would smile back. 

Techno liked it. Days when the music playing through the speakers would be slightly too loud as they screamed the lyrics together. The Windows would be rolled down hastily as Clay always opted to stick his hands out and feel the wind. Techno adored the way the blonde bounced when his favorite song came on. Techno cherished the comfort they shared with each other. 

Technos favorite were the early mornings, after restless nights where Clay would stay over. Touches were tender and voices were honey as they laid on the twin-sized mattress. Clay never wore his silly gloves to sleep, meaning Technoblade was able to safely hold his soft tender hands entirely. He loved the feeling of their hands together. The light would shine through Technos curtains, illuminating Clays golden faces. Techno wished to trace the freckles that littered the boys' cheeks. He wished to forever see the smile that would paint across the blonde's face as they shared looks that were private. Secret and stored away just for them. 

But now it was a restless Tuesday night in March. The only thing on the pinkettes mind being school finals for Junior year.

He stared wide awake staring at his ceiling as loud thunder could be heard in the distance. Techno listened to the soft pattering of rain on his window before being interrupted by a soft knock on the glass. He wandered over, seeing the familiar emerald eyes stare back at him. He flashed a goofy grin at his friend as he opened his window.

"Hi, Clay."

With no response, Techno was quick to spot his red cheeks and glass eyes.

"They hate me, Techno." The blonde softly cried.

Techno noticed the scratches on his arms, and his untamed hair being uncomfortably shorter than usual.

"Clay, what happened. Come inside, it's raining."

"They sat there, and prayed, they prayed as if their lives depended on it, they prayed I would change, be different, be better." Tears fell softly down the fragile boy's face.

Techno wanted nothing more but to bring the smaller boy into his room, to hold and calm him down.

"Will you come inside, please." The night turned silent. Only soft cries coming from Clay.

"I love you, Techno."

"Please come inside."

"I love you so much, I really really do. And to think all this time I was making it obvious." He scuffed lightly. "I have something for you."

Clay reached his hand out, giving Techno a small box.

"There's no way I can stay here, Techno. I love you. Goodbye."

And suddenly, Techno was alone again. The soft ac and patter of the rain is the only sound dancing through his ears.  
-  
Techno wished he wasn't so oblivious.

Techno wished he wasn't sitting uncomfortably in the auditorium seats as the principal babbled on about mental health and suicide. As they exaggerated how much they cared. They didn’t. They spoke of Clay in poor tongue, as though he was just an example of what ‘not to be’. Clay was so much more than what they spoke about. He was a bigger story than just suicide.

Techno wished that his classmates would stop mourning as if they knew Clay. As if they cared, or even noticed the exquisite boy. He wished they would shut up about him. They didn’t know him. He knew him. 

Techno wished he could've done more. That he could've convinced him to stay at his house that night. Grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him into his bedroom where they had shared so many secrets. He wished he could’ve held him. 

Techno wished he had gone out to find Clay. He wished he could understand why he stayed in his bedroom motionless, why he didn't do anything. He wanted to keep Clay close.

Techno wished he didn't have to walk into school the next day, feeling empty when he missed Clay meeting him at his locker. Clay was always so bubbly in the morning. Sharing a smile only Techno knew how to appreciate. 

Techno wished he said it back.

He missed the sparks in Clay's emerald eyes when he got passionate. He missed the red blotches that coated his cheeks when they walked home from school. The smiles they shared together. He missed the featherly touches shared between the two. Techno missed Clay.

He hates himself for his ignorance. He hates Clay for being so selfish and leaving him. He hates the feeling of being so alone.

That night, Techno sat quietly in his car. It felt cold, distant, and bitter. He couldn’t bring himself to enter his home. To climb the stairs to his room, where he would be reminded of all the memories that would never be made again. The laughs he would never share again. The smiles and giggles.

He held a small black box in his hands. His hands felt numb as they shakily brought the box close to his face. 

He let years of tears fall from his eyes. Tears that were meant to be saved for when Techno and Clay would’ve become official. Tears that were saved for their first fight, their first heart break.Tears for when they would’ve shared their first kiss. Tears for their first time. Tears that were saved for proposals and promises. Tears for the wedding and family they were going to make.

He feared what was inside. He feared that this was all he had left of Clay.

He took a deep breath before opening up the delicate box. Inside was a letter and worn out black gloves.

**Author's Note:**

> also yes techno definitely wears the gloves to simulate the feeling of holding clays hand. 
> 
> sigh, i wrote clays death but :( i miss him he deserved so much more !!!!


End file.
